


You're strong enough

by Sahara_Rose_234



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bisexual Phil Lester, Crying, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Pansexual Dan Howell, Phan - Freeform, Questioning Sexuality, straight Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahara_Rose_234/pseuds/Sahara_Rose_234
Summary: In which Dan is in love with Phil, but he knows Phil is straight because everyone has the flag of their sexuality on their wrist.They're only just friends -- until one day Dan notices something that certainly wasn't there before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I really love this story and I have a ton of ideas as to where it's gonna go, but here's the first chapter! credit for the idea goes to someone who commented it under my last post so thank you!

Dan and Phil had been friends for almost 10 years.

 

A decade.

 

Almost a third of their lives.

 

Since the moment he and Phil had locked eyes for the first time, Dan knew. He just knew he was going to fall for this man. It had already kind of started over the internet, but you can never really be sure online. But the moment they first hugged, Dan was sure that he was gonna fall in love.

 

Over the years, his feelings grew stronger and stronger, and it didn’t help that the entire internet shipped them since the very beginning. Of course, when asked about it, Dan always denied that he had a crush on his best friend. Especially in 2012.

 

As the years past, he started admitting to himself that these were his feelings, and he just had to accept that.

 

Now why did Dan never do anything about it, you ask?

 

Well, the answer to that is very simple.

 

Phil was straight.

 

And no, it wasn’t like Dan just assumed that — they lived in a world where the flag of your sexuality is on your wrist. And yes, sexuality can fluctuate so it’s not like the flags stayed the same forever and you were stuck with your decision.

 

Dan’s had been pink, purple, and dark blue for most of his life, until in 2016, it turned pink, yellow, and light blue, when he came out to himself as pansexual.

 

Phil’s was different.

 

His never changed in all the time Dan knew him.

 

It was always the same. Black and white.

 

It was ironic that Phil was always the one to wear colorful things, and Dan would always be the one to wear black and white; as their flags were opposite that.

 

Phil’s _did_ have the rainbow triangle though, which signified his support for LGBTQ+ people, so Dan was never afraid of Phil not accepting his sexuality.

 

As time went on, Dan had relationships, but they never lasted. He always made up excuses to end them even though deep down he knew the real reason.

 

**Wednesday, 11:03 AM**

 

Dan slowly opened his eyes as the morning sun shone on his face. He yawned and sat up, thinking about some of the things he wanted to get done today. He wanted to film a gaming channel video, so maybe if Phil was up they could start on that. Ah, Phil. Even just the thought of him smiling made Dan’s heart skip a beat.

Snapping himself out of his trance, Dan got out of bed and headed for Phil’s room to see if he was awake yet.

"Phil?" He said quietly from outside the door.

He knocked softly and opened the door to find Phil’s bed empty. Surprised, Dan went to the kitchen to see if he was maybe making breakfast, but Phil wasn’t there either. Lastly, Dan went to the lounge and then found Phil, who had fallen asleep while browsing the internet, laying down on the couch with his laptop on his lap. He looked so soft, with small breaths escaping his slightly parted lips. Dan smiled, but it was quickly followed by sadness as he remembered Phil wasn’t his to look at, really. He tip-toed over and very quietly placed Phil’s computer on the coffee table as to not wake him, and then covered his roommate with the nearest blanket.

As Dan laid the blanket over his body, something caught his eye that made him do a double take. Phil was wearing long sleeves so it was hard to tell, but Dan could see a smidgen of pink under the cuff of his sweater. _No, I’m just imagining this because I want it to be real,_ he thought, _it’s just the trick of the eye or something._ He was all too used to making things up in his head that he wanted to be true.

But, curiosity got the better of him, and just before he was about to pull Phil’s sleeve back, Phil turned over and Dan missed his chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan didn’t know what to do. Should he ask Phil about what he saw? Well, no, I guess, because he’s not even sure if he saw what he thought he did. Sitting on the couch scrolling through Tumblr, he waited for his friend to wake up.

"Mmm…" Phil opened his eyes, yawned, and sat up.

"Morning," said Dan from across the room. Phil sighed and laid back down looking up at the ceiling.

"You were up late last night," said Dan.

"Mm," he grumbled, sleep still clouding his thoughts, "yeah… guess I was."

Dan continued to be on his phone, until Phil spoke a few minutes later.

"Thanks for the blanket by the way."

"Oh, yeah, of course. No problem. I didn’t want you to be cold." God, Dan, do you really have to ramble all the time?

A few minutes later Phil said, "Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you come here a second?"

Dan walked over and sat at Phil’s feet.

"I need to tell you something…" Phil stuttered, still lying down, not meeting Dan’s eyes.

Dan’s breath caught in his throat, _could he be…?_

"Dan?"

"Yes, right. Sorry, of course, go ahead."

"Okay, um, I’m not sure how to do this…" he trailed off at the end of his sentence.

"Phil? Are you okay?" Dan said, concern softening his voice. He heard a sniffle and then Phil sat up, finally looking at Dan. Phil’s eyes suddenly filled with tears and they streamed down his face.

Dan wasn’t sure what to do so he took Phil’s hands in his own and said, "Phil, you can tell me, I swear. Hey, look at me," he said, now cupping Phil’s face in his hands and wiping away tears,"It’s gonna be okay, I promise." His skin was so soft it almost made Dan want to cry too, but he had to be grounded for his friend.

Phil slowly pulled his sleeve back to reveal the pink, purple, and blue, flag on his wrist.

"I-I don’t know what to do," Phil said, his voice barely a whisper.

Dan saw more tears start to form in Phil’s eyes, and immediately pulled him in for a hug.

"You don’t have to do anything," Dan said, his voice muffled from Phil’s neck, "This just means you’ve come out to yourself, you don’t have to tell anyone."

"But what if people see? What if my family asks about it?" Phil choked out.

"Hey, hey," Dan said, drawing little circles on Phil’s back,"It’ll be okay, I promise. I’ll make sure you’re okay."

Phil hugged Dan tighter and made his shirt more wet with tears. Dan wanted to cry in that moment, he wanted to scream. He wanted to tell Phil he loved him. But he couldn’t. He just needed to be there for his friend.

Dan pulled back and then wiped more tears off of Phil’s cheeks.

Holding Phil’s hands in his own again, he took a deep breath and said,"Listen, let me tell you something."

Phil nodded for Dan to continue.

"You’re braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. Promise me you’ll always remember that."

Phil smiled and said in a small voice, "Is that from Winnie the pooh?"

Dan smiled back and replied, "Yes, it is. Do you feel at least a little better now?"

"Yeah, a little." Phil chuckled, looking down.

"Wait, but I’m not done," Dan said, lifting Phil’s chin up, "be bold enough to use your voice, brave enough to listen to your heart," Dan placed his hand on Phil’s chest, "and strong enough to live the life you’ve always imagined," his breath hitched in his throat. He was so close to Phil he could almost count every eyelash, and feel the heat coming off his face.

"Phil," Dan sighed, "you’re the bravest, boldest, smartest, person I know. And —" Dan’s voice wouldn’t let him continue.

"And?" Phil said, also breathless.

"And I know," he swallowed and continued in a whisper, "you’re strong enough."

Their lips were inches apart.

"Dan," Phil said looking deep into his eyes, "I think I love you."

It was like a thousand fireworks went off in Dan’s head and he, finally, closed the space between them and kissed Phil.

Phil immediately leaned into the kiss and also wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist.

Dan’s head and heart were racing at a million miles a minute, as he tasted what he had been dreaming about for so long. The kiss was soft, and sweet, but they weren’t really trying to hold back.

When they broke apart for air Phil said,"how did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

"I dunno, I mean, I _am_ pretty great."

Phil laughed and gave him a playful shove so Dan fell back. Phil crawled on top of him and kissed his nose.

"Seriously though, I really am lucky to have someone like you," Phil said.

Dan blushed and said, "Thank you" before kissing him on the lips.

"Can we watch TV so we can forget about our problems now?" Phil asked.

Dan laughed and said, "sure."

They rearranged themselves so Phil was laying across Dan’s lap, while Dan ran his hands through Phil’s hair.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

They both smiled those contagious smiles they were so famous for, and cuddled until they fell asleep.

 

Dan and Phil were friends for 10 years.

 

A decade.

 

Almost a third of their lives.

 

 

They had been destined for each other since the day they were born.

 

After almost three decades, they finally realized it.

 

They were together for the rest of their life.


End file.
